Under The Stars And Moonlight
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Harry asked Dougie something on stage, Dougie thought it was a joke, but he'll soon see its not. Based on my fic Nowhere Left To Run, though can be read as a standalone fic too. If you read, please comment!


"come on Dougie!" I laughed, pulling Dougie up the hill excitedly. "I would be quicker if you hadn't blind folded me you twit!" Dougie whined, pulling on his headband, I had pulled it around his eyes to keep it a little mystery about where we were going. "no don't take it off, you'll spoil it!" I laughed, pulling his hand away. "you're mean." Dougie pouted. "no I'm not. You'll thank me later." I giggled, slowing down just a bit to stop Dougie from tripping over and hurting himself.

I finally stopped at the top of the hill, smiling to see everything was just as I planned. It was a clear night, so all the stars could be seen in the sky, as well as the moon hanging overhead, so we were could see what was going on. Dougie loved space, and I was sure he could name all these stars too, or at least a few of them. "are we there yet?" Dougie asked, coming closer, holding onto my arm with both hands. "yeah, we're here." I pulled his headband up to his fringe again, watching him open his beautiful eyes. "going to explain what we're doing here then?" Dougie smiled a little, adjusting his headband to push it so his hair was completely off his face. "I wanted you alone for a while." I explained, smiling nervously, knowing what I was now about to do.

"we have a hotel room to be alone in, what are you up to?" Dougies 19 year old face looked confused, his hair still looking sweaty from the show we had performed not 2 hours ago. "well, I thought this would be more romantic here instead of being on a stage." I answered, feeling my heart start to pound. "more romantic…what are you saying?" Dougie looked even more confused now, then, his face seemed to melt into understanding and pure shock as it seemed to fall in. "I meant it when I asked on stage, but, I want to ask again, make it official, and do it properly. Cause you mean everything to me, and I do mean, everything by the way...but I feel like we need to do this properly. Cause this is a big thing." I sighed, I didn't know what to say, my head went completely blank.

"you meant what you said, you actually meant...you asked me to...?" Dougie looked shocked, his little face in a complete state of disbelief. "I did, but now I'm asking you properly, because I'm serious, I really want to get married. So, Dougie Lee Poynter," I kept hold of Dougies hand as I got down on one knee, his eyes welling up with tears, "will you marry me?" I whispered, unable to speak any louder, so scared that now Dougie and me weren't messing about on stage and this was serious. "yes, of course, holy sh*t yes!" Dougie burst into a grin, jumping into my arms as I stood up, giving me a blinding kiss that made my already pounding heart speed up so much more it was probably dangerous.

Cheers came from the woods, breaking us apart, we looked over to see Tom and Danny cheering from behind a tree, grinning at us. "oi, I told you two to sod off!" I laughed, looking over Dougies shoulder. I had asked them to secretly photograph this if it went well, but what I hadn't thought of was their reactions too. "you told us to do the photos! We can't sod off!" Danny grinned back, still comically poking just his head out from behind the tree like he was still trying to be incognito. "you can sod off now though! We want to be alone!" I called back, rolling my eyes playfully at the new couple. "yeah, go back to the hotel!" Dougie turned round, still grinning so wide his eyes were completely gone from his face. "fine, see you later, don't get done for indecent exposure or make too much noise at the hotel! We're right next to you remember!" Tom teased, running off back to the hotel (Danny wolf whistling making a few rude jokes on the way) leaving us alone again.

"are you happy then?" I turned back to Dougie as they left, pushing his hair off his face. "very, so, so happy. I never thought, ever, that this would happen. Are you sure you want this too? We're still barely out of our teens, I'm not even 20 years old yet." Dougie babbled, the look in his eyes almost begging this to be true. "Dougie, we have been dating for 3 years and 6 months, I am sure that I want to marry you." I pulled the ring out of my pocket and put it on his finger, watching it shine brightly under the moonlight. It wasn't too flashy, a simple silver band with a diamond sitting proudly on top of it, not too over the top, but just right for my Dougie.

"I cant believe it, this isn't... I didn't know you were being serious on stage, I had no idea. We've never really even talked about it, I didn't think you would want to get married." Dougie stared at his ring, his hand held perfectly in mine. "you seriously think that I wouldn't want to marry you? I love you so much Dougie, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I smiled, pulling him closer. "really?" Dougie shook his head, he still looked like he was in complete shock. He looked like his brain couldn't handle it, it hadn't made a full circle in his head. I couldn't help but smile, not just because _we were getting married, _but because Dougie just looked so cute, staring at his ring in complete awe. "really." I nodded, pulling him in for a hug, standing with him for what must have been hours under the stars and moonlight on top of that hill, so unbelievably happy that he accepted, that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.


End file.
